ABC Drabbles
by CaRaMeLlDaNsEn9009
Summary: Drabbles in the order of the alphabet! (Pretty explainable, right?) All cutsie stuff from the fluffy part of my heart! Well... there may be some dramatical ones (Fluff can't last forevah! D:) XD LET'S DO THIS.
1. A

_**A = Amazing**_

"Soul, where are you taking me?" I ask as I dodge a tree branch. "We're supposed to be back at the festival, you know, with society?!"

"Maka, calm down, I know what I'm doing," he answers. He sounds annoyed. Yeah? Well, I should be the annoyed one! Who just grabs someone and starts running in the direction of the woods? … Apparently Soul and the victims in horror movies.

Oh, bad mind, bad mind! Ugh, no, I am not a victim in some slasher!

… At least I hope not…

I nearly fall at my sandal gets caught by a tree root. "Soul, can we please slow down?"

"No! We're going to miss it otherwise!" Soul says, "explaining" our situation very thoroughly. All of a sudden, we stop and Soul turns around. Then, he picks me up bridal style.

"Soul! Put me down you Baka! I'm not some blushing bride!" I yell as I hit his chest. He just ignores me and runs faster.

"Maka, close your eyes," he says as he slows down to a walk.

"Put me down first you Baka," I grumble.

Soul sighs and sets me down. I give him a Maka – Chop and then close my eyes. I folded my arms and pouted too; I was annoyed with him.

"Come on," he whispers when he straightens out his red and gold yukata. He grabs my hand, and I do admit that I did blush a little. I simply nod and follow him, hoping that he didn't notice my slightly reddening face.

He leads me to a more leveled place, but with a slight upward slope. It's still grassy, so it's probably a hill.

"Soul?" I whisper. If I speak any louder, I feel as if the peace will break.

But the big boom from above us did just fine on doing that.

"Holy crap!" I yell as I nearly fall. Thank God Soul was holding my hand. … Oh shut up, you know what I mean.

He freaking laughs when I hit him on the chest. "Soul, what was that?!"

He just continues looking up, smiling. I follow his gaze, and then another boom strikes. A firework of pink and green explodes in the sky. IT was in the shape of a lotus.

"Amazing?"

"Amazing," I reply in awe.

He then pulls me to him by the waist, and dips his head.

… Holy crap this freakin hot death scythe is kissing me.

He closes his eyes and I slowly do too. He tasted of that… that sweet thing… What was it? Why can't I concentrate on nothing more than that wonderful pair of lips? He moves his against mine, massaging my lips.

He pulls away and whispers, "Amazing?"

I slowly grin and nod. "Definitely Amazing."

**-o-o-o-**

**Ugh... I can't focus on other things... SO I MADE A NEW STORY. :D **

**... Don't hate me? **

**The next chapter shall be up soon! (It's already written.) I'm just going to go and write a chapter of... maybe A Song or something... I don't know... SOMETHING. Or I might write another one of these. B IS ON THE WAY! XD**


	2. B

B = Breathtaking

I walked towards Maka's room; I need help with this stupid tag on my suit. I can feel it, but why the hell can't I see it?! I sigh and tighten my tie. "Hey babe, I need your - Woah."

I stop in the doorway. ... Damn, my girlfriend could sure clean up fine. I leaned in the door frame and watched her try to zip up the back of her dress.

Oh... Her dress...

It was a deep forest green, a ballgown. It was strapless, perfectly showing off her beautiful skin. There was a white.. strap thing around her waist, and she wore white elbow length gloves. Absolutely _amazing_. I sigh and walk over to her (even if she's cute when she's annoyed).

With one hand, I grab her waist, making her turn and face the mirror. With the other, I pull up the zipper. She gasps as I slowly kiss her up her shoulder to the base of her neck. "Hello gorgeous," I whisper as I turn her back around. I looked over the front of her dress.

I was definitely happy to see that the choker I got her for her birthday last year was around her neck; the black one with the equally green rose in the center. I sort of went a little overboard since it was her 16th birthday, and our one year anniversary. The rose was made of pure, solid emerald, but, it was tinted to look a deeper shade. She automatically wanted me to take it back to wherever I got it from, but I got it custom made: No refunds.

On the white-strap thing, there were thing gold outlines of roses that would shine under the light. Maka must want to dance... Thank god for my fancy background, I can dance without looking like a fool. Her hair looked... elegant, nothing to extreme. It was a simple high side ponytail that curled at the tips. "You look absolutely stunning Maka," I say before giving her a peck on the lips.

"Hey, you don't look to bad yourself," she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I quickly glance at my white dress shirt, green tie, and black slacks and look back up at her. "Well, that's because you picked it out for me.

She giggled and kissed my cheek before pulling away to sit on her bed. "Now, what did you need?"

"There's a mysterious tag on my blazer that disappears whenever I look for it."

An elegant eyebrow was raised. She held her hand out and I leaned down, placing a kiss on the back of it before giving her the jacket. She let out a sighing sort of laugh. "Okay, you really are an idiot."

"I know that, now please, take the tag out.:

"You have a pocket on the inside of your blazer baka." She held up the coat and ripped the tag off before handing it back to me.

"Yep, I already knew that. I don't need to be told twice," I explain. I shrug on the jacket and stand in front of her mirror. I tighten my tie and smooth out the blazer before turning back to her. "How do I look?"

She grins and says, "You look freaking sexy."

I smirked and bowed. "Why, thank you m'lady."

She stood up and came right in front of me. She wringed her hands and bit her lip before whispering, "How about me?"

My eyes soften before taking a step forward and putting my hands on her waist.

I placed a kiss on her shoulder -

"Gorgeous,"

- her neck -

"Beautiful,"

- and finally, a soft kiss to her lips.

"Breathtaking."

Maka smiled her beautiful smile and kissed me again, a bit longer than a peck. "Thanks Soul." I smile. She pulls away, still holding one of my hands. "Now come on, I don't want to be late for prom!"

We rushed out of the house and to the limo filled with our friends.

And guess who got crowned Prom King and Queen?

And, guess who got an AMAZING make out session afterwards?

Oh yeah, I'm a lucky bastard.

**-o-o-o-**

**AN: *sigh*... *sobs* GOD, I'M SUCH A LIER. I said that I would get these done quickly... *sniff* God, I'm so sorry. Chapter 3 is being written, I've got the beginning done. Oh, and I will be taking suggestions for letter D to whoever gives me the first review for this chapter! *sniff* You guys know I love writing for you guys, right?  
**

**OH! AND THIS IS IMPORTANT! I will only be updating a story when it gets 5 reviews on the most current chappie. ^^; I've got to many. Plus, I have... A BRAND NEW PROLOGUE, JUST... SITTING HERE ON MY DOC MANAGER. RAWR! Plot bunnies, I curse your name... **

**THAT IS ALL! GOOD MORNING/NIGHT GUYS! BYE! *waves frantically* **


End file.
